1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display devices associated with the telephone set, and in particular, to a display device capable of displaying the telephone number of a called party and various character information related thereto.
The telephones have come into markedly wide use to the extent that the social life cannot properly function without the telephone. On the other hand, so-called mis-telephoning due to the user's misdialling is on the increase, and effectual preventive measures have been sought.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of such measures, a display device whereby the dialed telephone number of the called party is displayed on a proper display unit, and the number is fed back to the caller himself, has been designed recently. This display device, however, has a drawback in that the user cannot immediately make sure that the intended telephone number has been dialed correctly.
The above device may be effective in reducing mis-telephoning when the caller is well-informed of the telephone number of the called party and can clearly identify the called party by the aid of display. However, since only the dialed number is displayed, in the case where the called party cannot be clearly identified by the telephone number, mis-telephoning can still occur.